


even Bo has a job (and other weird hiatus things)

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Dina is a joy, F/M, Jonah's a nerd and Amy likes to pretend she isn't one either, Texting, post-season two, text fics are one of my favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: Honestly, this whole thing would've been avoided if Bo hadn't gotten a job before Adam did.And if Jonah were anywhere near as annoying over texts as in person. When she can't see his face, Jonah's almost... great.It's whatever. She's deleting all these messages the second she has something better to do.Probably.





	even Bo has a job (and other weird hiatus things)

.

.

_To Amy (Cloud Nine) // Today (2:14 pm)  
_**Cheyenne:** Bo got a new job!

_To Cheyenne (Cloud Nine) // Today (2:16 pm)  
_**Amy:** Bo? Your husband? Working?

_To Amy (Cloud Nine) // Today (2:18 pm)  
_**Cheyenne:**  Since our store blew up, he said he'd step up. Support our family the right way for a change :D

_To Cheyenne (Cloud Nine) // Today (2:19 pm)_  
**Amy:**  Wow  
**Amy:** Wish Adam would do that  
**Amy:** Wait that's not fair  
**Amy:** Ignore that I said that  
**Amy:** Adam's fine. Congrats to you and Bo

_To Amy (Cloud Nine) // Today (2:22 pm)_ **  
Cheyenne:** Adam's not working?

_To Cheyenne (Cloud Nine) // Today (2:23 pm)_  
**Amy:** Adam's never working  
**Amy:** Honestly... we literally just got into another fight before you texted me because I think it's ridiculous that Cloud Nine gets sucked into a tornado and my husband’s still playing games in the basement instead of accepting any of the job offers he’s gotten recently. It’s like he doesn’t even care that we’re existing on very minimal savings and the gaps in our credit cards.

_To Amy (Cloud Nine) // Today (2:27 pm)_  
**Cheyenne** : Aww Amy, I'm sorry  
**Cheyenne** : Maybe we could have Bo talk to him  
**Cheyenne** : Ooh! WE COULD DOUBLE DATE but it's not a date, it's an intervention :D

_To Cheyenne (Cloud Nine) // Today (2:31 pm)_  
**Amy** : I think I'm gonna have to pass  
**Amy** : Dina's sending me the transfer info anyway, so I'll just go back to working. By myself. As always.  
**Amy** : Hey don't tell anybody about this chat okay? I don't need everyone knowing even more about me and Adam

 

 

 

_To Amy (Cloud Nine) // Today (2:34 pm)_  
**Cheyenne** : Oh I know. Everyone was already talking about how weird you were at my wedding  
**Cheyenne** : Not that I was talking with them  
**Cheyenne** : They just tell me things

 

**Cheyenne:** I won't say anything, I swear

**Cheyenne:** Okay bye Amy!

 

/

 

**To** : [aduba001@umc.edu  
](mailto:aduba001@umc.edu)**From** : [dina@cloudnine.com  
](mailto:dina@cloudnine.com)**Subject** : FWD: Transfer Details

Hey Amy, here’s the info for how to transfer over to the same store I’m at.  There’s no Glenn, no Sandra, and let me tell you how much happier I’ve been without the both of them.

Much. Much happier.

Keep it to yourself would you, I’m not looking to uproot our whole store over here.

 

Best wishes,  
Dina Fox  
Assistant Manager

 

.

 

**To** : [jsimms@cloudnine.com  
](mailto:jsimms@cloudnine.com)**From** : [aduba001@umc.edu  
](mailto:aduba001@umc.edu)**Subject** : FWD: FWD: Transfer Details

Dina didn’t say not to send it to you so here

_[quoted text]_

 

.

 

**To** : [aduba001@umc.edu  
](mailto:aduba001@umc.edu)**From** : [jsimms@cloudnine.com  
](mailto:jsimms@cloudnine.com)**Subject** : FWD: FWD: Transfer Details

Amy! Thank you so much for sending this over and thinking of me. Truly, I appreciate the consideration and the fact that you wanted to share this with me. Truthfully, I am actually doing something else to pass the time until the store’s all fixed. I’ve been looking over my applications and what all I need to maybe go back to school, or to pick up a class at a local community college. But thank you, again, really.

 

Jonah

 

.

 

**To** : [jsimms@cloudnine.com  
](mailto:jsimms@cloudnine.com)**From** : [aduba001@umc.edu  
](mailto:aduba001@umc.edu)**Subject** : FWD: FWD: Transfer Details 

I feel really truly truthfully thanked, Jonah. But it’s cool if you don’t do anything with it. I’m mostly just taking classes myself. I’m over at —. They’ve got pretty decent programs and some of the professors aren’t total assholes. Though they’re really shocked to see me as much as they are now that I don’t actually have a job. 

_[quoted text]_

 

.

 

**To** : [aduba001@umc.edu  
](mailto:aduba001@umc.edu)**From** : [jsimms@cloudnine.com  
](mailto:jsimms@cloudnine.com)**Subject** : FWD: FWD: Transfer Details

I mean you have a job. It’s just halfway to Oz at this point 

_[quoted text]_

 

.

 

**To** : [jsimms@cloudnine.com  
](mailto:jsimms@cloudnine.com)**From** : [aduba001@umc.edu  
](mailto:aduba001@umc.edu)**Subject** : FWD: FWD: Transfer Details 

Yeah well the wizard better be restocking the store for us because I am definitely not starting a store from scratch again 

_[quoted text]_

 

.

 

**To** : [aduba001@umc.edu  
](mailto:aduba001@umc.edu)**From** : [jsimms@cloudnine.com  
](mailto:jsimms@cloudnine.com)**Subject** : FWD: FWD: Transfer Details

Yup, the brains will be in aisle three, hearts in the back so they stay fresh.

(This might be pushing my luck here, but it’s really nice to talk to you again. Even if it is over email.) 

 

.

 

**To** : [jsimms@cloudnine.com  
](mailto:jsimms@cloudnine.com)**From** : [aduba001@umc.edu  
](mailto:aduba001@umc.edu)**Subject** : FWD: FWD: Transfer Details 

Ruby slippers under the cart load in

(I guess it’s nice talking to you too. But it’s draining my data to keep sending emails. You could text me, if you want.)

 

.

 

**To** : [aduba001@umc.edu  
](mailto:aduba001@umc.edu)**From** : [jsimms@cloudnine.com  
](mailto:jsimms@cloudnine.com)**Subject** : FWD: FWD: Transfer Details

(I want. I will.)

 

.

.

 

_To Amy from work // Today (8:14 pm)  
_**Jonah** : Why under cart load in?

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:15 pm)  
_**Amy** : Because carts actually being there would be an act of magic

_To Amy from work // Today (8:16 pm)  
_**Jonah** : Hahaha!  
**Jonah** :I actually wonder what happened to the carts

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:18 pm)_  
**Amy** : They're in Oz with the rest of the store probably  
**Amy** : Or the migrant population has them

_To Amy from work // Today (8:20 pm)_  
**Jonah** : They are nice carts

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:22 pm)  
_**Amy** : Some of the best. They don't have those locks on them like a lot of other carts so they can go pretty much anywhere

_To Amy from work // Today (8:23 pm)  
_**Jonah** : I should steal a cart

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:24 pm)  
_**Amy** : For what

_To Amy from work // Today (8:25 pm)  
_**Jonah** : Idk groceries  
**Jonah** : Riding through the streets in style?

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:27 pm)_    
**Amy** : You'd look ridiculous

_To Amy from work // Today (8:27 pm)  
_**Jonah** : I thought I always looked ridiculous

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:28 pm)  
_**Amy** : Don't fish for compliments

_To Amy from work // Today (8:28 pm)_    
**Jonah** : I'm quoting you!

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:29 pm)_    
**Amy** : Fishing  
**Amy** : I didn't know you were such an expert

_To Amy from work // Today (8:30 pm)_  
**Jonah** : Oh I've got many talents you don't know about  
**Jonah** : Not  
**Jonah** : I mean  
**Jonah** : I keep hitting send at the wrong time. I have reasonable interesting talents that have not popped up in prior conversations 

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:32 pm)  
_**Amy** : I could floss really well with braces on

_To Amy from work // Today (8:33 pm)  
_**Jonah** : I could eat corn with braces on! With very minimal discomfort

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:34 pm)  
_**Amy** : That's just witchcraft

_To Amy from work // Today (8:35 pm)  
_**Jonah** : I'm a Ravenclaw

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:36 pm)  
_**Amy** : Of course you are

_To Amy from work // Today (8:37 pm)  
_**Jonah** : And you're...?

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:38 pm)  
_**Amy** : What do you think?

_To Amy from work // Today (8:38 pm)_  
**Jonah** : Not a Ravenclaw.  
**Jonah** : You get really deep into being right about everything so maybe a Gryffindor

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:39 pm)  
_**Amy** : Not Slytherin?

_To Amy from work // Today (8:40 pm)  
_**Jonah** : Slytherins are too ambitious

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:40 pm)  
_**Amy** : Wow

_To Amy from work // Today (8:41 pm)_  
**Jonah** : Not that you're not!  
**Jonah** : I KEEP HITTING SEND AT THE ERONG TIME  
**Jonah** : you are ambitious and brilliant and could definitely be a slytherin but they seem to prioritize a lot more of themselves than you've been shown to do. The care you put into the people in the store makes me question your ability to solely prioritize your own specific chosen kin  
**Jonah** : You are very ambitious and could totally burn the whole world down if given the chance. I have no doubts.

 

 

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:44 pm)_  
**Amy** : You forgot sexy  
**Amy** : When you started rambling

_To Amy from work // Today (8:45 pm)  
_**Jonah** : ...You are very sexy

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:46 pm)  
_**Amy** : So I've been told

_To Amy from work // Today (8:47 pm)  
_**Jonah** : Which isn't something that goes specifically with any house but slytherin tends to be pretty sexy

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:48 pm)  
_**Amy** : And we're right back

_To Amy from work // Today (8:49 pm)_  
**Jonah** : Did you not want to come back?  
**Jonah** : I don't want things to be weird

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:50 pm)  
_**Amy** : Neither do I

_To Amy from work // Today (8:52 pm)  
_**Jonah** : But you want to talk about this?

__To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:53 pm)  
__**Amy** : Don't you?

_To Amy from work // Today (8:55 pm)_  
**Jonah** : I talk about everything  
**Jonah** : Literally every thought to pass through my mind  
**Jonah** : Of course I want to talk about this, but I'm not the one with a family and other variables to consider. I'm the one who just idk wants you

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (8:58 pm)_  
**Amy** : That is... quite the line there  
**Amy** : But  
**Amy** : I guess I understand where you're coming from

_To Amy from work // Today (9:00 pm)  
_**Jonah** : I'm glad

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (9:02 pm)  
_**Amy** : I'd never call you sexy by the way

_To Amy from work // Today (9:02 pm)  
_**Jonah** : Because I'm not?

 

**Jonah** : Okay you're hesitating

**Jonah** : Woooow

 

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (9:06 pm)  
_**Amy** : You're not sexy per say, but there's something there, something buried in the endless rambles and mile high hair style, something that really

 

_To Amy from work // Today (9:06 pm)  
_**Jonah** : Really...????

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (9:09 pm)  
_**Amy** : Oh my god you're so hungry for compliments

_To Amy from work // Today (9:10 pm)  
_**Jonah** : You offered that!

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (9:10 pm)  
_**Amy** : But you wanted it

_To Amy from work // Today (9:12 pm)_ ** _  
_ Jonah**: Of course I did. Everyone wants to hear good things about them. Even Dina would appreciate a good compliment  
**Jonah:** though she might assume it's a trick  
**Jonah:** so...  
**Jonah:**  I'm really whaaat

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (9:16 pm)_  
**Amy:**  Vapid  
 **Amy:** Annoying  
 **Amy:** Kind  
 **Amy:** A little altruistic, when you wanna be

**Amy:** but I was saying that there's something about you that really I don't know makes sense to me.

 

_To Amy from work // Today (9:20 pm)_    
 **Jonah:** I think I know what you mean

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (9:21 pm)_    
 **Amy:** Figured you would. I gotta go though. Emma's ready for dinner and is really sick of me typing when I'm supposed to be stirring the pasta

_To Amy from work // Today (9:22 pm)_ **  
Jonah:** Right yeah go have dinner with your daughter. We can talk again. Soon hopefully

_To Don't Text Him (Jonah) // Today (9:23 pm)_    
 **Amy:** Hopefully

.

.

.

 

_To Amy Dubawhatever // Today (12:04 am)_  
 **Dina:** You told Jonah????  
 **Dina:** I barely want to work with Jonah now  
 **Dina:** Ladies lunch tomorrow. You're explaining everything

 

.

.

 


End file.
